


Love You To Death

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Kefka/Terra drabble collection written and dedicated to the memory of Peter Steele. Each chapter features a drabble inspired by the music of Type O Negative.





	1. Burnt Flowers Fallen

He could see it in her eyes, flames rising like columns of emerald fire. Her burning stare met his own, with roses turning to ash in the palm of her hand.

Each one had meaning. Every leaf and petal reaching for the sky beneath the summer sun. He was in hopes she'd understand what he was trying to say, his words failing as madness crept into the corners of his mind. He wished for them to speak when he could not. Those words, now drifting on the warm winds that scoured the landscape, were scattered across the blood red skies.

There were angry tears glistening in the corners of her eyes when she looked at him. She hated herself for loving him, for allowing him to return. And after everything he'd done she traded his gift for one of fire, using it to burn away the final word he spoke.


	2. Summer Breeze

There was something he loved about the summer breeze, the way her scent mingled with the smell of jasmine, lifting and carrying across the room as he walked through the door.

The light shining in the window was enough to lead him home, guiding him through darkness until he could see her face, the candles winking all around her. He closed his eyes, pausing in the doorway when he felt her arms reaching out to hold him. Wordlessly, she assured him that everything was alright, and he leaned into her touch, curling a lock of emerald around his pale fingertip.

His fingers chased beads of sweat as they trickled down her skin, inhaling deeply, breathing in the fragrant aroma that filled their bedroom. She was the only one who could set his soul on fire, a smile forming on her lips, his beautiful summer girl.


	3. Life Is Killing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempted suicide. Please do not read this chapter if it will trigger you.

This world is a prison, trapped in darkness with nothing but the sound of the monitor haunting her thoughts each night.

These broken wings, feathers drenched in blood and scattered across the floor. She watched him fall, heard him scream, turning in time to see the palm of his hand pressed against the window. Smears of blood streaking glass. Immortal the voices, how they laugh. The doctors keeping him alive for the sake of the empire, for the progress of a country that was slowly spreading like a plague across the land.

It wasn't until he woke up in the hospital that he began thinking about what it meant to have magic. He considered the doctors, those overpaid meat magicians whose craft was similar to his own. They thought that having a medical degree made them gods, and Emperor Gesthal encouraged this pattern of thought.

Life was killing him. He'd had one operation already, forced into surgery when he started hemorrhaging magic. Why not leave him for death? It would be more merciful than keeping him alive.

He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her touch as he drifted off to sleep. She was like the others, his hand in hers, refusing to let him go. But when she held him it was out of love, not because she wanted to watch him suffer like those who ran the hospital.


	4. Black No. 1

She turned to face him, a silhouette upon the autumn wind. He always knew that he could mold and shape her, using the slave crown to remake her exactly the way he wanted. And now, as she stood before him, a crown of thorns wreathed in rose gold and diamonds placed upon her brow, he knew that he had succeeded.

Lightning flared across the midnight skies, the air shimmering with electricity. It was his love for her that made the night come alive, illuminating the neon green highlights that stood out amongst a sea of obsidian.

He marveled at this change, her head tilted back, eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was black. Blacker than the heart of the abyss, blacker than the wings that closed around her.

He placed his lips against the pale skin of her neck, leaving behind traces of makeup, bright and shining like blood in the moonlight, and watched as she smiled at him.

She was finally his, now and forever, until the end of days.


	5. Creepy Green Light

_S_ he was the one, her voice, her spectral image distorted beneath the fluorescent lights and greenish fluid. So unlike any other in the Emperor's collection, she beckoned him, speaking directly into his mind.

" _Don't be afraid_ ," she whispered, her lips curling in the faintest of smiles, terrible and beautiful as the dawn.

There was only the sound of his boots against the metal catwalk as he approached the containment vessel. He placed his palm against the glass, breath fogging the surface, alone in his thoughts.

How long must he wait before she awakes? This precious Esper child held prisoner in seclusion, her delicate features bathed in neon luminescence.

_"Don't be afraid of the green light."_

He blinked up at her, watching her lavender mane billowing in the currents. The light grew stronger, her magic enclosing his painted form as the earth absorbed her might. It trembled at her touch, and so did he, forever drawn into her domain of shadows and light.

He would see her still, his tempting sorceress, even when he left her presence. In his torment, in his madness, in spires of smoke reaching for the autumn moon. He watched the villages burn, reminded of her smoky breath.

_"You say nothing lasts forever, and that everything eventually dies. But come what may, in life or death, we will always be."_


	6. Nettie

It came as no surprise to see her kneeling in the dirt, on the eve of destruction, on a night forever carved in the annals of time. She wept in silence for those whose lives had been carelessly thrown away.

It was a curse, he spat, a hideous snarl twisting his painted lips. Their pain meant nothing; empathy, compassion, it was all so meaningless. And yet she turned to him, a gentle prayer upon her lips for the fallen angel that brought about the world's destruction.

"Terra," he whispered, his tone softening as he took her hand, kneeling beside her in the dust and scattered remains of humanity. He reached towards her, wiping away the tears that stained her delicate features. "There's no need to cry. You couldn't save me from myself even if you tried." He nodded in the direction of the burning villages. "The same is true for those pathetic souls."

Her chest heaved, breathing deeply, gasping and turning away.

It hurt to be near him. It hurt to hear him speak, a dagger twisting in her chest with each word.

"It matters not," he continued. "If you fall, I will catch you. When you're lost, I'll be there, too. No matter what you may think of me. No matter how many tears you shed in pointless sorrow."

She blinked up at him, eyes bright and shining, unable to resist his patient tone.

She loved him still, though his actions brought her grief. She was the only person who would ever pity him, knowing what he was before his transformation. She was the only person to ever be loved by such a man, comforted by one who lacked understanding. And in his arms she found peace, if not a reason to live when all the world had crumbled around her.


End file.
